


head in the clouds

by orangesofduscae



Series: jamesandkeith week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Air Navy Officers, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, just boys bein dumb, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesofduscae/pseuds/orangesofduscae
Summary: It’s peaceful between them, just their even breathing in sync and the hum of the airship beneath them, around them.Home away from home, James will say, and Keith will know he meansHome is wherever I’m with you.





	head in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> written for [jamesandkeith](http://jamesandkeith.tumblr.com) week day 3: **sky**

It’s always cooler than usual above the clouds, and Keith lets a shiver roll through him as he listens to the rhythmic cadence of the guards’ footsteps. He counts to ten as they pass, letting them fade into the distance, before he pushes himself from the shadows and across the deck. 

The engine hums around him, a perpetual background noise like a sweet lullaby he knows by heart. It vibrates through his boots and up into his body, down his arms and into his fingers. His blood buzzes with it, and no matter how many times he does this, the thrill never really goes away. 

Coming to the side of the ship, Keith gazes out at the sky, blanketed with stars that shimmer like jewels above the towering buildings below. They twinkle in pulses, a scattering of diamonds back lit by a haze of soft golden light, the city always wide awake.

The moon hangs big and yellow on the horizon; from this part of the troposphere, it always looks larger than life—it always is, he supposes, but there’s something about seeing it from the deck of an airship that makes him feel way smaller than gazing up at it through thick smog from the ground. 

He’s so caught up in the moon that he doesn’t hear the approaching footsteps, and he startles when arms wrap around his waist. Keith turns to glare at the smug expression on James’s face as his hand goes to cover James’s. 

“Gotcha,” James whispers, breath warm and wet against Keith’s cheek. He leaves a kiss on the scar there and it tingles pleasantly where his lips press. 

“One of these days I’m just gonna throw you over the side,” Keith warns him without heat, leaning into him. “Just let you fall right to your death.” 

“And then who’d keep you on your toes?” James snorts. “You’d be so bored you’d throw yourself over the side, too. Also, you’d miss me too much.” 

Keith scoffs, but his mouth twitches up at the corners, and he has to consciously fight the grin that wants to spread on his face. “Keep telling yourself that, Officer.” 

Their uniforms only keep out so much of the chilled breeze always blowing through the ship, and Keith shivers again, curling further into James’s hold. The arms around him tighten, holding him close, and Keith lets his head fall back onto James’s shoulder, letting out a long, contented sigh. 

It’s peaceful between them, just their even breathing in sync and the hum of the airship beneath them, around them.  _Home away from home_ , James will say, and Keith will know he means  _Home is wherever I’m with you._

Footsteps across the deck, closing in on where they’re tucked away in a dark corner, have them tensing and holding their breaths, and Keith mourns the loss of James’s arms around him when he steps back. They listen for several heartbeats, until the footsteps of the guards fade away, and James lets out a relieved huff. Keith bites his lip, bitterness creeping up his spine and tasting foul in his mouth. 

James knows him, though, and steps forward again, taking Keith’s face in his hands. “Soon,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Keith’s brow, and Keith closes his eyes to savor the warm feeling of them against his skin. “Soon we’ll be captains with our own airships and they can’t tell us to stay apart.” 

“I know,” Keith says, leaning into James. “Can’t come soon enough.” 

James presses one last kiss to Keith’s forehead and then to his lips, letting it linger, soft and sweet and chaste, despite Keith’s yearning to deepen it and let the heat of it burn through his veins. Keith’s hands go to James’s waist, fingers curling into his uniform jacket and holding onto him. 

They pull away, sharing hot breath, and with great reluctance, James steps away again. Keith licks his lips and watches him leave, retreating to his rooms—curfew was hours ago, and he’ll have to be quick. 

Keith waits a handful of beats before leaving their little space in the dark, heading back to his own room on the other side of the airship—away from James. 

 _Soon_ , they’d promised. Keith intends to make sure they keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @firaga_master


End file.
